


You're facing the wrong way

by Liztening



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Accident, Again, Dan - Freeform, Geoff - Freeform, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry though, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, Mavin, Michael - Freeform, Not sure whether or not this has been done before, Rage Quit, Sadness, Scars, The slow mo guys, You'll have to find that out for yourself, achievement hunter - Freeform, alot of stuff is happening okay, gavin - Freeform, i'm sorry .., if so, it's a warning though, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liztening/pseuds/Liztening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's been feeling off lately.<br/>People are staring at him , saying rude things.. even more then usually.<br/>He doesn't really have alot of other sulutions than to just suck it up and deal with it.</p><p>Atleast , apart from his normal routine ofcourse.<br/>Because when Gavin feels sad , he always does the same stupid things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

So far, today had been a terrible day for Gavin,  
It was holiday season so there were a lot of tourists in the town , which he already hated on its own.  
A lot of people he'd never seen before...  
A lot of people who'd never seen _him_.

But when Gavin had entered his local store and noticed a new cashier he really started cursing internally.  
 _She's gonna stare_ he thought  
The new people always do.  
People who didn't know him.

 

Gavin didn't know any better than that it had always been there .  
He got used to it.  
He avoided his own reflection as much as possible still.  
He didn't own a lot of mirrors and usually tried to keep away from the ones he did have.  
And he always kind of forget about it.   
Well , not really forget .. He could never forget,  
He just didn't pay too much attention to it.

But when someone else saw him , someone who had never seen him , or someone who knew him from _before_ , the look in their eyes always punched him right back into reality.  
Mostly they turned away immediately , sometimes they tried to smile and act like they didn't see it .. Though Gavin of course noticed them looking at it rather then just look him in the eyes like you would do in a normal conversation.  
And sometimes , just very rarely they would look at Gavin with disgust written all over their face.  
Gavin hated that , he hated how incredibly rude some people could be , and it made him feel like absolute shit.

Gavin grabbed the stuff he needed from the store and braced himself for whatever reaction he might be getting out of this 'new girl'.  
He looked down and away from her as much as possible while putting his items on the counter,  
But he couldn't keep that same strategy up anymore by the time he had to pay ; that would be just rude, right?

Apparently not as rude as this girl.  
At first she didn't even notice Gavin at all , to busy looking at some boy two people behind him in line.  
But when she finally did turn around her eyes widened and she backed away as much as the tiny space behind the counter let her.  
" _Oh my god_ !" she screamed out , catching the attention of at least half the store.  
" _What the fuck is wrong with your face_!"   
Gavin looked down , covering his face as much as he could with his hoodie.  
 _God damned_ he thought while quickly throwing everything in his bag quickly,  
Too quickly.  
He dropped a bottle of soda which bursted open on impact on the hard , tile floor.  
" _Fuck_ " he cursed quietly , immediately grabbing the bottle off of the ground and turning it so it would stop spitting liquid everywhere.  
When Gavin finally had the bottle in control , the girl was already holding a cell phone , shouting someone’s name in it followed by " _Yeah some dipshit made a mess , can you come clean it up?_ "  
Gavin grabbed his change -which was still lying there, from the counter and quickly tucked it away in his wallet.  
He put the last couple of things still laying around in his bag and turned away from the girl and towards the door.  
When he walked out he heard the girl behind him in line speak to the cashier ,  
" _The fuck was his problem ?"_  
Both girls looked at him when he walked passed the window over the parking lot, but he pretended he didn't see it.

But of course; while he could fool others , he couldn't fool himself.  
And he did see it , just like he did hear it .  
He always sees ,  
Always hears it.  
People think he's a freak , no doubt.  
And that's probably why he had slowly became one

 

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

Gavin walked into his bathroom and pulled the blanket of off the mirror.  
He looked so angry , it kind of scared him.  
But then again , Gavin couldn't even remember the last time he had looked into a mirror and smiled..  
His hand traced the line on his face,  
It had looked way worse , and in the last couple of months it had actually faded a bit .  
But it was still very much visible ,  
The scar crossed all the way over the right side of his face.  
Starting at his hairline in a straight line to his nostrils , and then down in a sloppy line to the front of his jaw   
Splitting both of his lips in two , leaving a little bit of his lips peaking out on the right side of it.

Gavin started feeling sick , and he felt like he had to throw up.  
He quickly put the blanket back on the mirror and sat down on the cold floor next to the toilet.  
He stared at the medicine cabinet , considering his options.  
He didn't want to do it , he really didn't.  
It would only cause more trouble ,  
But the urge was so , so strong Gavin couldn't stand it.  
He ran out of the bathroom and dove in his bed , pulling his blankets over his head.  
Darkness , that's what he liked.  
No one to judge him

He just laid there for hours , not moving .  
until a knock on his door forced him to move,  
He stood up and walked to the front door.  
When he opened it , a very strong smell of perfume immediately hit his nose.  
It was the girl that had just moved in to the apartment next to her,  
Gavin had talked to her maybe once or twice before , but couldn't quite remember her name.  
At least she didn't stare as much as others,  
" _Hey there neighbor_ " She smiled at Gavin  
" _Hey_ " Gavin smiled back lazily  
" _I was wondering if we could perhaps borrow a screw driver from you , Jim is fixing the lightning in our house but he forgot some of his tools._ "  
" _Oh , yeah sure_ " Gavin opened the door a bit more signing her to come in.  
While Gavin searched around in his kitchen drawer he saw the girl looking around in his apartment.  
She picked up an old photo of his that was standing on one of the shells and studied it thoroughly.  
" _Do you need a flathead ?_ " Gavin asked  
" _Yeah I guess,? I don't really know actually. I’m not a hero when it comes to electricity_ " She smiled a bit ashamed looking.  
Gavin grabbed a few screwdrivers and walked back to the living room.  
" _Is this you_ ?" the girl asked , holding the picture up.  
" _Yeah_ " Gavin said , looking at the picture of him and his parents . it was taken the day before Gavin had moved to America.  
He looked so happy back then , before the accident.  
" _You looked so good back then_ " the girl said , a bit more quiet.  
Gavin sighed " _Yeah, back then.._ "  
She looked up at Gavin " _I didn't mean it like that , I mean you look so happy here and ... Oh god I’m sorry forget what I said.._."  
" _It's okay_ " Gavin smiled at her to reassure her it was fine.  
He handed her the screwdrivers , and the girl almost immediately put down the picture and walked to the door.  
" _Thank you , I’ll make sure to get them back to you by the end of the day, you're home then right?"_  
Gavin nodded " _Don't stress it , I don't think I’m going to need those soon , and even if I do I still have a bunch of them laying around in my house_ "  
She smiled and started walking away.  
But turned around and just before Gavin could close the door she apologized again for the comment on the photo.  
" _It's fine , really.. Just please don't apologize again._ " Gavin said   
The girl nodded and walked to her house.  
Gavin turned on his computer and went to his old YouTube account.  
A few more people had unsubscribed since the last time he had checked.  
Gavin sighed,  
He had always loved his channel , and they had been pretty popular too.  
They being himself and Dan , his best friend from back in England.  
It was called the Slowmoguys , and as the name pretty much implies ; they made slow motion video's of the stupidest things , and for some reason they always got injured.  
There was a bunch of science behind the videos , even though it didn't look like it.  
But surprisingly enough , most of the people just watched them because they found them funny.  
But since they stopped the only messages and reactions they had gotten was from people asking where they were and what had happened.

In the last video uploaded it was just Gavin standing there , alone.  
Explaining the fans that the Slowmoguys had stopped.  
Gavin looked at the thumbnail picture of himself just looking into the camera with a sad expression.  
But for him , that wasn't the saddest part about the photo.  
He looked at his face , even though sad .. Still more beautiful than it would ever be from then on out.  
Gavin read the comment beneath the video ;  
  
' ** _Where did they go'_**  
 ** _'He doesn't look so good,_**  
 **'Pretty fucking awful actually.'**  
 **'You think they died or somethin....?????'**

He sighed ,  
just let them think whatever they want.  
You can't go back anyway , you know that.

 

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

A few hours later there was another knock on the door ,  
This time it was the guy , he came to bring back the screwdrivers.  
" _Here you go , that's all of them right_?" he said while handing them over.  
" _Yeah I think .._." Gavin began while studying the tools in his hand .  
 _"...well actually there's one missing I believe"_  
" _Oh .. Ehm wait let me check that_ " he walked back , and when the guy entered the house Gavin heard him shout something at the girl   
" _Yo Cindy , you seen another screwdriver laying around ?"_  
So her name was Cindy.  
There was a muffled answer from the girl.  
A minute or so later the guy stepped out of the door again , and when he walked up to Gavin’s door there was a smile on his face.  
" _Sorry about that , it was lying under a pile of left over wood from the floorboards."  
_ Gavin smiled back and took the last item from him.  
" _Thanks again , see you around_ " the guy said while turning around again.  
Gavin closed the door and put the stuff back in the drawer.  
he immediately opened the door again and made his way down and onto the street.  
Images of Dan had been haunting him again ever since he had been on his computer , and he had to get away fast before he did something he would regret.  
He always walked the same route when he was in a mood like this.  
First he walked to the beach , it was fairly close and he could just sit there on the sand , not thinking about anything and still thinking about everything at the same time.

He sat down as far away from the sea as he could , while still sitting on the sand rather than the grass that started right behind the fence bordering the beach.  
In his head he saw Dan over and over again , from the beginning where he and Gavin just couldn't seem to get along very well , all the way through their slowly growing friendship to the day Gavin had received the phone call.

Gavin was visiting his parents in England when his phone rang.  
" _Gavin Free_ " Gavin had stared oddly at the phone when the screen said the caller-id was unknown.   
usually he didn't pick those up , but this time something inside him had brought him to the point where he did .  
" _Mister Free , Dan's friend right_?"  
A woman started on the other side started.  
" _Speaking with_ " Gavin answered.  
" _Hi , this is misses Grunchy , I’m Dan's aunt_ "  
Gavin looked up at the sky , while trying to think about any possible reason as to why she would be calling him.  
" _I've got news about Daniel_ " she continued because Gavin hadn't answered.  
" _Did something happen to him ? Is there something wrong?_ " Gavin spoke  
It was quiet for a while before the woman continued.  
" _There was an accident in Afghanistan during his military service , he's in the hospital but it doesn't look good , the doctors...._."  
Gavin didn't even hear the rest of the story , he couldn't concentrate on what she was saying , and he was pretty sure he cut her of somewhere in the middle of a sentence  
" _What hospital?_ " he asked.  
The woman gave her the address and Gavin immediately hung up and called a cab.

When he arrived he found Dan laying in a depressing looking room somewhere on the third floor of the hospital.

Apparently Dan had ran of from his squat to grab a little girl -who was standing right in the middle of all the bullet storms, of off the street   
When he ran back there had been some explosions , and Dan had been way to close to one of them , the blast had send him flying across the field and was abruptly stopped by hitting a tree.  
He had broken both his legs and one of his arms , a few ribs had crumbled to pieced and one had pierced through his lung.  
The doctors could get to him just in time , but he was now in a coma.

It didn't look good , and the doctors said he probably wouldn't ever wake up again  
They were constantly debating with the family , about whether or not they should just give up on him .

 

A month or two later Gavin had found himself walking up to a small and depressive looking podium , speaking about his best friend.  
  
 _"Dan was a great man ,_  
He lived a brave life.  
And died an even braver death.  
He did what not many others would do,  
Risk himself for another.

_He was my colleague , but most of all he was my friend.  
We will miss you Daniel.”_

 

 

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

Gavin threw some rocks towards the upcoming water.  
He had no idea how long he had been here now , could've been a few minutes   
And it could have easily been a few hours.  
The sun was gone now , so it had to at least be 9pm.   
It had gotten cold , and the fresh air here on the beach didn't make it any warmer.  
So Gavin stood up and walked back to the street while zipping his hoodie back up.  
At least no one was looking at him weird now , they could barely see his face and when they did they had to have been very close to him , so they would’ve passed him already before fully progressing it.  
It helped that Gavin knew the darkest alleyways and places where the streetlights had simply stopped working , so he could get around town pretty much unnoticed.  
When he arrived at the Rooster teeth office parking lot , he immediately noticed something odd.  
The lights were still on , which was weird at this time of the day.  
Gavin had been working at this office for a few years.  
Geoff and Burnie had even moved him here all the way out from England.  
But after Gavin’s accident , he hadn't spoken to any of them again.  
He had been here though ,  
He walked up here and just stared at the empty building , at least two times a month.  
It helped when he was feeling depressed,  
Like now.

Gavin walked up to the building , looking in to the hallway through the window , but he didn't see anyone.  
Usually by now he would've turned around and walked away.  
He wouldn't ever dare enter the building.  
But something in him begged him to go inside.  
And in a sudden rush of bravery he slipped his old card through the device and opened the door.  
He was suprised the thing still worked , and kind of relieved he didn't immediately trip all the alarms by doing that or something.  
It was completely quiet and besides the hallway being all lit up , it was completely dark aswell.  
Well almost , there was some light coming out of the first door on the right.  
And when he looked , Gavin saw a young man standing there with both of his hands on his hips.  
He sighed a painful 'goddamned' , and a moment later he threw his head phones of and turned towards the door.  
At first the man didn't see Gavin standing there ,  
But then he walked a bit forward ,   
" _Who are you , how did you get in here ?"_ the man asked.  
Gavin immediately held his arms up against his chest , hand palms facing the man in front of him , as though a sign of surrender.  
" _Listen I can explain it , I didn't break in or anything , look I got this old pass and ... I used to work here_ "  
The man's eyebrows flew up in suprise , as though he just heard the president himself was standing in front of him.  
" _Gavin ?_ " the man asked.  
How did he know my name ?  
Gavin nodded " _Yeah .. Gavin Free."_  
" _Oh my god_.. " the man almost whispered at this point.  
" _Do you ... Do you know me_?" Gavin asked carefully.  
" _Yeah dude , of course I know you._  
I used to watch all of your videos ,  
But when I got here you.."  
The man looked down at the floor   
" _I was gone ?"_ Gavin asked.  
" _Yeah, I heard what happened and , well you have no idea how glad I am to see you here_ " the man smiled at him.  
" _Here sit down , I’ll go get us something to drink_ "  
" _Well .. I have to go actually , it's getting pretty late and.."_ Gavin muttered  
" _Oh come on , please stay for a couple more minutes , we'll have a drink and than you can go do whatever_ " the man was still incredibly happy.  
Gavin looked down at the ground , the hoodie still covering most of his face.  
" _Sure .. Okay_ " he nodded slightly  
The man walked passed Gavin, startling him by giving him a tap on the shoulder.  
" _Sorry , didn't mean to scare you there buddy_ " he laughed as he made his way to the kitchen.  
Gavin walked in to the room , he remembered the place so well .  
He looked at his old desk . it was completely empty except for a monitor just standing there, not being connected to anything.  
Gavin sighed and sat down in the chair.  
He looked at the lit up screen next to him , it was a black background with the words _game over_ flashing over it in big red letters.  
He wondered what the man was playing , and for that matter what his name was, what his job exactly was and how long he had been working here.  
When the man returned he handed Gavin a can of sprite, and sat down in the chair next to him.  
" _So , what brings you here Gavin_?..." the man took a big sip of his drink and quickly added " _I'm Michael by the way , I’m realizing it must be kind of annoying if someone you don't know acts like he completely knows you, and starts asking you all kinds of questions."_  
" _It's okay_ " Gavin smiled " _It's nice to meet you Michael_ "  
" _It's nice to finally meet you too Gavin , though I have to say 'meeting' is a big word when you can barely see the person you're talking to_ "  
Gavin looked at his hands folded on his lap.  
He knew this was coming , but if Gavin takes of his hoodie the man's going to freak out of course.  
Gavin already regretted coming here.  
" _I know , I just don't like people seeing me, it's not a nice sight and its just gonna make it awkward_ " it's always awkward Gavin added in his head.  
" _I can't imagine anything you could be hiding right now would make anything awkward_ "   
The man stated .

" _It's just , you're acting normal around me , No ever does that anymore , I don't want to risk you looking at me weird like everyone else_ " Gavin sighed , still looking down  
" _Well..._ " Michael started " _I'm not like everyone else you know , You could at least give me a chance to not be a fucking asshole like all of those people you've obviously met so far, please, you have to trust me when I say I will not look any different at you_ "  
Gavin nodded , knowing it wouldn't really matter anyway .   
He knew what was going to happen , because it always had to happen sooner or later.  
He just had to suck it up an deal with it for time being , he'll be going home in a bit and would probably never see the man sitting in front of him again anyway.  
Gavin lifted his hand to grab the hood.  
" _I'm glad you trust me_ "  
" _I don't..._ " Gavin said while revealing his scarred face "I _just decided I don't care_ "  
Gavin saw the look in Michaels eyes and immediately started staring back down.  
He heard Michael gasp a bit.  
" _Gavin you..."_  
It was quiet for a while, thinking Michael would finish whatever insult he was going to throw at him , before Gavin couldn't handle the silence any longer and spoke.  
" _I know I look like shit , see this is exactly what I meant. And now you’re going to pretend like nothing's wrong , while in the mean time you won't be able to keep your bloody eyes of off it_ "  
Michael shook his head   
" _No that's not it Gavin , you just look even more beautiful in real life ..."_  
Gavin looked up in utter suprise  
" _What ?"_ was all he could get out.  
" _I've always though you were beautiful before , you know when I used to watch the RT videos instead of working on them, but you look so much more beautiful then I remembered_ "  
Gavin was speechless , not only because it wasn't anything close to what he expected , or because he didn't believe a single word , but it was kind of weird maybe a bit creepy too.

 

It was quiet for the longest time -mainly because Gavin failed to find words suitable for a decent response, and because Michael who hadn't noticed his recording was still on was now busy shutting everything off.  
" _What ehm .. What were you working on there ?_ " Gavin tried finally, sort of changing the subject.  
" _Oh_ _it's this show I do 'Rage quit' , I’ve been doing it for a while now , you've never seen it fly by on YouTube_?"  
Gavin shook his head " _No .. I don't really watch anything YouTube anymore_."  
" _Oh.."_ Michael said looking at Gavin with a puzzled expression.  
" _So , what do you ... Do in this what did you call it Rage...?"_ Gavin asked  
" _Rage quit ,Well I…. I rage quit, I just play annoying games which I almost certainly sure am bound to get mad at and just yell in the microphone for a good hour or so , and then I cut it to a few minute video and Voilà_ "  
Gavin snickered " _God , editing .. Pain in the arsehole if you ask me_ "  
" _Oh dude , don't get me started_ " Michael laughed as well rolling his eyes.

" _So ehm , Gavin .. Tell me ,Why did you leave.. You know , this , the office_?"  
Gavin looked up at Michael who’s face was now all of a sudden turned very serious , though still his eyes were smiling at him in a heartwarming way.  
" _I had an car accident , been in the hospital for a couple of months_ "  
Michael sighed " _Yeah, I heard that story a billion times around here , but ... It was no accident though was it?"_  
Gavin’s brows immediately flew up.  
" _What do you mean it was no accident? Look at my bloody face , you think this is make-up or something?!_ "  
" _No , no calm down I didn't mean it like that , what I meant was that it wasn't entirely accidental._ " Michael said , still calm  
" _I don't know what you're talking about_ " Gavin almost whispered.  
" _What I’m talking about , is that you had lost your 'Gavin' a few months before you got in the hospital... You were so sad man , you rarely spoke and if you did you sounded ... Different , emotionless_ "

 

Gavin thought back about his last weeks at this office .  
He had been acting different , he will admit that.  
But that's because he wanted an as unnoticed goodbye as he possibly could.  
Because of course Michael was right , his 'accident' was no accident.  
He had planned it for weeks.  
At first he hadn't known exactly what he was going to do , and when he did finally put his whole sick 'plan' together , it took him another couple of weeks to gather the courage to actually go through with it.  
And then , on the drive home after a late night at work , he finally did it.  
He rode his blue Ford into a tree on the side of the highway ,  
It went so much quicker then Gavin had expected , he had barely made it of the road when the car spun flipped and bashed in the front window.  
Less then a second later the back of the car had hit the tree forcing it to a stop so sudden , Gavin’s body flew through the tiny space in the car landing between the two front seats  
He felt blood dripping on his arms , and some going over his face, but the pain he had felt all through his body had been so unbearable he almost immediately fainted.

The next moment he remembered was when he had woken up in a hospital room , it was dark outside and the whole building sounded so much quieter then he could recall a hospital to be.  
His foot was hanging in some sort of support hold thing above the bed, and he could feel bandages on his left hand and upper arm.  
When he tried to wipe his eyes he felt another shit load of bandages on his head , and now that he focused on it , he could actually feel them pressing both his right eye, as well as his lips together.  
Gavin had spend the night crying in misery over what a stupid mong he had been , and he prayed to god he would die off injury right there , right then.

 

But ofcourse his prayers weren't heard, they never were , not for him atleast.

When the police came by a couple of day's later to ask him about what had happened , Gavin lied and told them he tried to avoid hitting some small animal that was trying to cross the road , causing his car to lose it's grip and fly off road on the tree.  
He knew that if he told them what had really happened he would've been send to a mental hospital , because clearly he had lost his mind.

All he wanted was to forget about the stupid mistake he had made , because hadn't he suffered enough already ?  
But of course he couldn't just forget, there was a big freaking mark left on his head that would forever remind him of his mistakes.

 

And as soon as he left the hospital and saw everyone stare at him shamelessly,  
he knew he had to live with these consequences for the rest of his life.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

Gavin told Michael the story about Dan , and how he got so depressed afterwards .  
Gavin didn't know why he did that , but there was something about Michael , something about his eyes ,  
That had made it so easy for Gavin to just tell the man everything.  
Maybe it had been a bad idea , he barely even knew the guy and he had told like half of his life to him already ... Even though he knew less then nothing about him.  
Gavin sighed a few times while finishing his third can of soda , this time being a fanta.

" _So Gavin ..?_ " Michael said after roughly half an hour of both man not saying a word.  
" _Yeah?_ " Gavin answered quickly.  
" _What are you doing on a daily bases now ?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well you know .. Where do you work or whatever ?"_ Michael shrugged  
" _Oh .. I , I don't really have a job"  
"Well then ..._ " Michael started thinking about what to say exactly. _"...Why don't you come back here?"  
"Oh .. No I couldn't"  
"Why not ! You know, Geoff still throws your name around every once in a while .. He's still not happy about the fact you left . I bet he would take you back in without even having to think about it!"_ Michael exclaimed.  
" _That's not it though , I’m .. Not exactly the person I used to be , like you said I changed in those last few weeks."  
"I know Gavin .. But ..._ " Michael looked down at the ground.  
 _"...It will all be okay , it will be fun!"  
"It won't be the same as before though_ " Gavin murmured.  
" _Well no ... I mean I can't promise you it won't be hard for the first couple of months, neither can I promise you it'll be anything like before ... But it will be better , I **can** promise you that .. And I **can** promise you I will be there for you no matter what._ "  
Gavin looked up at the man " _You really think Geoff would take me back , you don't think he's mad or anything?_ "   
" _No man , listen. You are facing the wrong way  ... Stop looking back , that's not the direction you're going_."  
" _I'll consider it_ " Gavin said  
" _That's a start_ " Michael smiled at him.  
" _I got to go now though , it's late"  
"Hang on , before you leave..._ " Michael turned around and grabbed a pen and a post it note.  
He scribbled something down and handed Gavin the piece of paper.  
 _"... If you've made your decision ,just call me."_  
Gavin looked at the ten digit number , before sliding the paper in to his pocket.  
He stood up and pulled his hoodie back over his head.  
" _You know you don't need that right?"_ Michael said walking behind him to the door.  
Gavin didn't answer , and instead just walked out and onto the parking lot waving the man goodbye.  
" _Goodbye Gavin , hope to see you soon_ " Michael said before closing the door behind him.  
Leaving Gavin alone with his thoughts once again.  
And boy did he have a lot to think about.

 

* * *

 

A few months later Gavin was sitting behind his computer when someone started banging on his front door way harder then necessary.  
Gavin opened the door and before he could fully process who it was , the man had already stepped into his apartment.  
" _Hey there buddy, what are you doing?" Geoff laughed  
"I was working on a let's play"  
"Already ? It's 10 am on a Saturday , you can take a break any time now , mister workaholic._ " Geoff rolled his eyes.  
" _Well_ _I’ve just came back from a really long break now, haven't I Geoffrey_ " Gavin yawned.  
" _And yet , Apparently you can use another one"  
"What do you want Geoff ?_ " Gavin asked a bit irritated at the time of day he had decided to come over.  
" _Well , we thought we would throw little Gavvy wavvy a bit of a welcome back party., Is Michael here ?"  
"Present !_ " Michael yelled , just walking into the living room , wearing nothing but his boxers.  
Geoff sighed " _Really dude ? You're not dressed yet?"  
"Hang on.. Just give me a moment to wake up will you."_  
" _Fine , I’ll wait in the car downstairs if the two of you aren't there in 10 minutes, the rest of us will be throwing a 'welcome back Gavin' party without you."  
"Fine Geoff , we'll be there._ " Michael shouted just before Geoff closed the door behind him.  
Michael walked up to Gavin and pulled him in for a kiss.  
" _Party time_ " Michael said to Gavin’s lips.  
" _Your idea ?"_ Gavin asked.  
" _Absolutely ..."_ Michael laughed.  
" _Top._ " Gavin said sarcastically , though he still laughed a bit.

 

Before pulling Gavin in for another kiss Michael smiled at him.  
" _I'm glad you're back_ " Michael said  
Gavin laughed back at the man  
" _Me too Michael_ " he answered

 

Me too.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
